Guilty Pleasures, The replacement Marauder
by L Moony Hybrid Malfoy Marauder
Summary: She went back in time to save her friend's life and to help but has her memory wiped to make it natural, but along the way she finds something a little bit more. . . Time turner fic. Marauders Era. Lily Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty Pleasures**

It was a warm summer's day, we were at the train station, Lily Evans looked as good as ever. She was a red beauty and the most powerful and clever witch of her age. And James Potter always gets what James Potter wants. And he wants the cleverest and most powerful witch. That would be Lily Evans, or so he thought. . .

**Hermione Granger's P.O.V**

"Harry, I won't leave you!" I screamed. The war was nearly over, just we had to escape the Snatchers.

"We have no choice and we need you to be safe, because. . . I love you Hermione!" Harry shouted grabbing my hand and looking deep into my eyes.

"Really?" I asked and his face showed the truth. His black raven hair swept over his face and stuck up in a cute way that looks like he just woke up. His eyes were green like emeralds, people said he had his mothers eyes but in the photo's he had shown me, she had brown eyes and James had brown eyes. He wore askew glasses broken again and so I knew, I had to save him. I had to save Harry.

"Okay, Harry, I trust you." He leaned forward and kissed me with passion but it was quick.

"Turn it now." I started turning it twenty five times.

Harry whispered whilst brandishing his wand "Obliviate!" and then it was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing and making me continue after I had almost given up: **

The legendary** Fullofpassion09**

the awesome** Smithback**

and the amazing** oceanluvr**

**James's P.O.V**

I was in the middle of the seat, with Sirius on my right and Remus on my left Peter sat in front with his strange little rat when she stepped in, erasing my love for Evans on the spot.

This girl was gorgeous, her caramel hair spiraled and was naturally meant to be tugged, pinned and fisted. Her eyes were wide and had the same tone as her hair. The skin on her was flawless and slightly tanned. Her chest was large enough for my hand to fit. I somehow stifled a groan and I shifted in my seat as she nibbled her luscious pink lip with pearly white teeth, adjusting myself as raunchy thoughts of taking that lip between my teeth and thrusting. My sanity was lost once she had spoken.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger! Can I sit with you please?"

And, like a pansy, I fainted!

**OHHHHH! How did she remember her name? I need at least five reviews before I continue and I have three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile. . . With Harry**

**Harry's P.O.V**

As Hermione faded, I felt my heart sink. What if she met her end? What if. . . she fell in love with someone else?

No, that wouldn't happen? Would it?

Maybe or maybe not. Oh no. She could fall for my dad! Then she would be. . . my mum!

That's it! My mum. I would finally have a family.

But would losing the love of my life be worth it? Maybe or maybe not. I'll just have to wait here in the darkness of unconsciousness. . . I know my angel will be safe, I can feel it.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

_Hi, I'm new. Can I sit with you_? No, too boring and sounds like a saddo.

_The name's Granger, Hermione Granger. Can I sit with you? _Too movie-like

_Hi, my name is Hermione Granger! Can I sit with you please? _Perfect!

I go to the nearest carriage and I see four boys sitting in there. One sitting on their own is scrawny, dirty blonde but looks sweet with his crystal blue eyes that glint in the sunlight.

The other three there is another blonde but this one looks hauntingly beautiful, like someone has carved the pain on his face with a chisel. His eyes are deep set and lonely even whilst he smiles. His eyes are dark and then I see a glimpse of. . .Werewolf and I nearly fall over.

The one by the window has dark curls and his eyes are dark but beautiful and his face is a contrast of white to cream. Looks like a troublemaker and a Casanova.

The one in the middle looks familiar somehow. . . His hair is raggedy and looks like he just woke up. It's raven and his skin is similar to the other dark haired person. His eyes are hidden behind askew glasses and seems to be hyperventilating. This boys eyes are dark pools of mocha and cinnamon with glints of green a work of art on an extraordinary canvas. These boys must be the popular group. Might as well try anyway.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger! Can I sit with you please?" And the boy with glasses fainted. At that moment I see a face identical to him but with green eyes and brown flakes and a lightning bolt scar. What is going on?

**Sirius P.O.V**

****Wow, this bird has made Prongs faint. Even Evans couldn't do that!

Time to be Mr smooth.

"Yes you can Hermione. That one," points to Wormtail, " is Peter Pettigrew. The other blonde is Remus Lupin, best at most lessons beside Lily Evans. Sleeping beauty on the floor there, " I kick James to prove he's not dead._ Sorry Prongs. "_Is James Potter and I am the great Sirius Black the third. And we, Mia, are the Marauders, the most brilliant pranksters that Hogwarts and Gryffindor have ever seen. Would you like to sit down and become the fifth Mia, or would you like to remain there gawking?" This bird is stood there looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

This would be a long year.


	4. Chapter 4: Shortest Chapter ever

hermione898 has won with part of her's for the smallest chapter. Please review.

**Then Padfoot notice e and said, ' Pronsgy my boy, you have decided to join us again I seem and looked we are at Hogwarts I simply cannot believe you missed a carriage ride so, so sad!" I looked down my face turning red and said to Hermione, " So 'mione what house are you in?" "I'm going to be sorted with the first years so I don't know right know." She replied smoothly and I almost fainted again she had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard before. Luckily Moony came to my rescue and said to Hermione, " Then we must leave you here to be sorted and good luck to you my fair lady!" "Bye Hermione." Said Padfoot. Bye and good luck 'mione." I mumbled and she turned red and I swear she was the most beautiful person I've seen and she mumbled a thank you and left.**

Hermione POV  
I can't believe it I'm falling for James Potter, Harry's dad. this is so weird, this will most definitely be a interesting year.


	5. Chapter 5: So sorry

_**I am so sorry I have taken so long, I did put a competition up but no one entered now on with the story.**_

_**Laura**_

_**N**_**ormal P.O.V**

Hermione sat with a strange looking hat on her head. As if it couldn't get any worse because it was slipping down the back of her head, it started talking to her in her mind.

"Miss Granger, a pleasure. Now where should I put you? The Slytherins would eat you alive because of your background. Although you could earn their respect because of your intelligence," _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,_

"Not Slytherin, hey? How about Ravenclaw, your intelligence will set you right in there," _Not Ravenclaw, definitely not Ravenclaw._

"I know then, GRYFFINDOR!" The table burst into applause and Hermione walked towards the far end of the table where the Marauders sat but as she made her way she was stopped by Lily Evans. . .

**SHORT BUT NEXT IS GOING TO BE LONG I NEED AT LEAST 35 TO 40 REVIEWS OTHERWISE I WON'T CONTINUE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**James's P.O.V**

"Hermione, come sit with me. I'm Lily Evans; Head Girl, I just know we are going to be good friends." She was smiling and had her arm outstretched to Mia.

Mia smiled back but didn't shake, instead saying, "No thank you, I appreciate the offer but I was going to go sit with my friends over there." She pointed at me, Padfoot and Moony. Wormtail was trying to get a date out of a Hufflepuff at their table.

Lily leaned forward and said something that I couldn't hear. She smirked and went to take her arm but Mione sidestepped and slid past and sat down next to us.

Evans face was bright red, her smirk had vanished but her nails were biting into the palms of her hands, which had formed into half fists, her friend Alice or Molly, the red headed one who I had shagged once whilst preparing for Evans.

It's not an unknown fact that I was in love with Evans but know I don't know. I feel my heart flutter near Mione but my brain says Evans would be better; I have loved her and known her longer.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone turned his way, but I squeezed Mia's hand to make myself known because she was wedged between Padfoot and Moony.

"Now students, before we start the feast we are going to inform you that our Head's Lily Evans and James Potter from Gryffindor will not be sharing the head's common room due to Peeves breaking everything and setting traps. As usual, you are not allowed to go into the forbidden forest, no Zonko's products and please no pranks this year, no matter how amusing they might be. This year, there will be a Halloween Masquerade ball and a chess tournament which will happen every Saturday for the next six months, not including this one. Let the feast begin!" With that he sat back down and everyone went on with their meals.

_**Later in the Marauder's dorm . . .**_

"Prongs, you mean you fancy her as well as Evans? Moony what can you say on the subject. I know I fancy Mione -" He trailed off and we looked at him. He fancied Mione too?

I turned too Remus, "What about you? Moony, come one say something otherwise I will not be letting you anywhere near Honeydukes this weekend after . . . you know when."

He looked up from his book and I could see his neck and his ears were tinged pink and he kept trying to look anywhere but at me and Padfoot. "Yes its true okay. After dinner when you walked off she asked if there was a library! She actually cares about her studies! I walked her there before coming here and that's why I was late! She asked if there were any books on house elf rights, or werewolf rights!

"She's amazing, we sat there and she told me all about why she thinks that magical creatures need help and then she asked me my opinion. When I had to study with Evans once to get you information, remember Prongs? She just kept lecturing me on our pranks and then left when Snivellus came and lectured us on breaking curfew. Prongs, I think . . . I think I love her. I know it sounds stupid but what if!" He dropped his book and sat on Sirius's bed, pushing Padfoot off.

"Moony, not to burst your bubble of happiness, but," He paused for effect then shouted out, "YOU PUSHED ME OFF MY BED! MINE!"

Moony just shrugged and sighed, sliding off and then saying, "Well, let's hope Wormtail doesn't like her too."

Just then, Peter came in and closed the door, sliding off his robe which revealed his blue pinstripe pyjama's and got settled in bed before asking, "Who do you hope I don't like?"

Sirius sighed then told him about Hermione Granger.

Wormtail shook his head and then spoke the words that we thought would never come out of his mouth, "No, I already have a girlfriend."

"WHAT!" Padfoot had fell off his bed again, whenever one of learnt he had done something he turned into a teenage gossip witch. "Details! I need details!"

Moony sighed, "This is going to be a long night. Goodnight" He said before turning over and falling asleep.

I turned the lights off and then crept towards the windowsill and sat there in my Gryffindor red pyjamas and looked out at the night and I looked up at the stars and I peered over the lake. After a couple of minutes, Padfoot's conversation with Wormtail died down and they fell asleep, I went back and slipped in bed. Tomorrow would be the first day of school for our last year. On that thought, I let sleep take me.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry I have been so long, as it is the last day of the school holidays I have decided today I will get off my ass and think.**

**Dear Guest, **

**Maybe. It is such a shame I would have Private Messaged you but you weren't logged in. Don't be so quick to judge.**

**Dear Loyal Readers,**

**I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story has:**

**37 Favourites,**

**7,201 Views,**

**75 Followers &**

**39 Reviews. That's not bad. Thank you for those who helped make those numbers! The more the better!**

**On with the story!**

**Meanwhile. . . No one's P.O.V**

The Dark Lord had won, he had Harry Potter. The sky was an portrait of the light's misery and Dementors swooped the sky, swaying and spreading the foul stench of rotting decay.

The Light side had lost and with it, hope came crashing down. The pale face of Voldermort was split in a wide grin, teeth flicked with yellow and black his eyes blood red and a hideous contrast to his face which added a skeletal appearance.

Hogwarts had been demolished and former students of the Light wept at its loss. Dumbledore had failed them and the Dark Lord rubbed it in.

Now however, he was presently sat on his throne made of skeletons and Inferi. The cracked skulls of Dumbledore and Snape had his feet resting upon them and everyone once in a while scrubbed hard by a House Elf who Voldermort kicked to the side and the crack of their bones could be heard wringing about with the clucks of chains, the crack of whips and moans and shrieks of agony and despair.

Witches and wizards alike marched and weaved round the camp, ready for selling. The light, blood-traitors and muggles caught on the premises were chained to one another with barbs of wire and each wizard or witches wand was either destroyed upon selling or giving to the master or mistress.

Yesterday had been a day of triumph and everyone halted to a stop and stared at the Dark Lord.

He stood up and spoke, "Mudbloods, muggles and filth. Today begins a new dawn and now you shall see the most heroic people sold, slaughtered or crippled. Let the decision begin, Wormtail, begin the roll-call."

The little rat sat by his boot squirmed as he morphed into a fat, crouching little man with a silver hand. He picked himself up and began, but it wasn't in a usual order.

"Percy Weasley." A figure was unlocked from the chain and he weakly slumped over to the Dark Lord and fell on his knees his head bowed.

The Dark Lord spoke again, "He has been chosen as have a few of you to be given the choice. Percy, do you want to redeem your family name? All you have to do is hold out your left arm." And slowly, almost as if mechanically he moved forward his left arm gave it to the Dark Lord. He touched the tip of his wand to the young man's arm and watched him writhe in pain as two men picked him up.

"Luna Lovegood." She was sold to Neville Longbottom who had changed sides and became a Death Eater.

"Fred and George Weasley." Were sold to Percy Weasley for 50 galleons and 7 sickles.

"Lavender Brown" Was sold as a whore to Fenrir Greyback and her wand was destroyed.

"Ginny Weasley" Was executed on her own terms.

"Dobby the House Elf" Was sold to the Death Eater Avery.

"Winky the House Elf" Was also sold to Avery.

"Ron Weasley" Was sold and instantly killed by Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Remus Lupin" Was killed on the spot because he spat in the Dark Lord's face.

"Romilda Vane" Was put into the band wagon and sent to the brothel willingly.

"Joanne K. Rowling" A muggle was also sent to the brothel after having a permanent Silencio cast on her. The interfering filth was going to write another book and it would have been called, "Harry Potter and his final year" but she had got caught snooping.

"Rita Skeeter" Was kept because she had been a spy for the Dark Lord.

At last, "Hermione Granger." No one moved forward but Harry Potter began to laugh wildly.

He stopped and he glared at the Dark Lord before speaking, " I sent her into the past, Voldermort, even you can't touch her there!" He laughed again, looking victorious and other people began to laugh, except the Death Eaters and muggles who didn't really understand at all.

They stopped when Voldermort grinned again, "The I guess it is just luck that she can see us right now, isn't it Potter? Beware Granger, your time will come for me to get you, Mudblood"

And then Hermione woke up sweating and shaking in her bed in Gryffindor Tower.


	8. Chapter 8: Short again

**To Bookworm: Because she chose to die. Ginny Weasley is a fierce character and so I showed her courage as her embracement of death.**

Hermione sat up in her bed, her heart hammmering against her chest and her breath ragged from her scream of terror.

The pale faced man looked so familiar. . . and yet it seemed so far off.

Her eyes scanned the darkness for any sign of movement and all there was, was a rat crawling under the door.

Against better judgement she decided to follow it.

**Meanwhile... With the Marauders. . .**

They had all heard the scream. It pierced the night and shook the calm atmosphere.

A girl had screamed so they sent Peter, as a rat, to check on her.

Moments later he came back, with Hermione following him and when Peter transformed, she fainted onto the floor.

James shook his head, this would be a long night. . .

But what they didn't know was that the Dark Lord was currently watching this intently, his wide red eyes staring intently at the scene unravelling and Harry Potter, the boy who lived, unknown to Voldermort started to change in appearence.

His eyes shifted to a swirling brown with silver and amber flecks and his hair had a slight wave but was a dark blonde colour. almost brown.

The worst change of all, the agonising feel of the monster that appeared inside him. . .

Hermione in that dorm had changed everything and set off a chain or reactions, including Harry Potter's appearance. . .

**I haven't updated in a long time but I had spare time at school so I did this. Hope you like it!**

**Please review if you have any ideas.**


End file.
